Impossible Protection
by SecretStrawberry
Summary: Light died before he got to L, now with an undying urge to protect the boy. Keep in mind this story should be read with the mind set that L does not die.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Tears. Drip, drip, drip. He never did this. Drip, drip On the floor, pooling. Soaking into the cold dark floor. Empty eyes leaking for a reason blind to the naked eye. Coal hair messier than usual. Completely out of character./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I came closer, he didn't flinch, almost like I didn't exist. He sat still, crouched in front of his computer that illuminated the otherwise dark room. He made no noise as the bead of salt water rolled down his pasty skin. His blank stare was painful to look at, he looked hollow inside./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Drawing nearer I got a glance at his screen, a news article, "Teen Boy Found Dead On Public Stairwell". More tears fell as he scrolled down the page to read to content, stopping as he reached the picture. "Light." he muttered under his breath. Drip, drip. He was frozen in place at the sight of the young boy's lifeless face. My face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This wasn't right. I was alive, standing right next to the curled up boy. I reached my hand out to him, he didn't notice. I placed my hand on his ruffled white shirt, again no reaction. Worried now I crouched down beside him, he didn't seem to acknowledge my existence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A black flash flew past the corner of my eye. Startled I swiveled around to be greeted by still, dark, void. On edge I shifted closer to the mourning detective and put my arm around him. The flash of dark matter sped past my eye again, this time I reached out to grab it. Nothing was there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly the onyx haired boy stood up and, in the process, slammed the laptop's lid shut. Surprised I fell back onto the floor only to see the black object, or rather objects, shoot past my eyes. Catching up to what was going on around me I rose from the ground to realize, those dark substances were part of me. They attached to me, and moved at my will. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Moving the entities I came to realize they were made of bird like feathers molded into soft spikes. Movement came from the doorway of the room as bright light flooded the room. He was leaving, I had to follow him, I don't know why I just did. I felt the need to protect him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gliding into the hallway people walked past us only briefly nodding to L. It was like I wasn't really there, a ghost. I wasn't real, not anymore. That's when I remembered what Ryuk had said to me "The user of a death note can neither go to heaven or hell." This made sense, trapped on earth denied access from the proper afterlife./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Reaching the main room the charcoal haired man sat down on his chair as the people around focused their attention on him. Slowly drifting to ward him I noticed that people were staring at him in a glad, almost pleased way. In a way it looked as though they were happy that L was devastated, they were planning something. I could see it in their eyes, I know that look, one I had given many times before. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He wasn't safe. Something was going to happen. I wrapped my wings around the unsuspecting man, he didn't have a reaction. I couldn't help him. If the others attacked or did anything to him I couldn't stop it. I clung to him helplessly, knowing I can't do anything to prevent the unavoidable events to come. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of the suspicious men stood up from their seat, focus still latched onto L like a leach. He began to wander forward, I moved over covering L protectively from the man. The man smiled, still a couple feet away, laughed for moment enough to catch L's attention. Then charged./span/p 


End file.
